


Coded Messages

by glockcourage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Love Letters, Secret Messages, crypts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockcourage/pseuds/glockcourage
Summary: A collection of love notes and underhanded death threats.





	1. Hidden Messages

**Hidden Messages**

Temari-san,

No trouble is apparent. It maybe some time before we see any action. The woman in Neji's team has reported no sightings. The reason I wrote is for lack of nothing to do. Targets miss maybe possible though. Others and you must not lower your guard. Thus let's make sure the enemies don't get a foothold on our territories. More teams meet Naruto to give support. The on site training of Naruto is now very rigorous. Naruto is the one hopefully that will settle this war. But border protection and patrol must also be maintained at all cost.

Signed,

N.S.

.

.

.

Nara,

_No lazy ones here!_ Everyone's ass is on the line if we slaked off. By your words, you act like a good leader though. The message is a little patronizing but I get it. This is going to be our responsibility keeping an eye on our boundaries. The noted efforts of Naruto will not be in vain. The will of fire and wind will not diminish. Shall see this war to its end and it will be our victory. Efforts you and every one of us have given will later be paid off with peace. It's on our hands to make sure the peace achieved will last though. Building the future for our villages is something we all should look forward to. My nineteenth year will see me proud to be one of the shinobis who have fought in this war. But at the same time, let's not forget the sacrifices the others have also made. It's midnight and by tomorrow everything will change.

Signed,

T.

-o0o-

 

~2/10/11 AF RP 9 6 16~

 

A/N: Now read again. Keep in mind that Temari's birthday is on the 23rd of August and Shikamaru's 22nd of September. So for the first message, just read the alternating 2nd then 3rd word of each sentence and for the second letter, just every 2nd word of each sentence. Got it?

 


	2. Tempers flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the answer to the previous chapter:
> 
> No *TROUBLE* is apparent. It maybe *SOME* time before we see any action. The *WOMAN* in Neji's team has reported no sightings. The reason *I* wrote is for lack of nothing to do. Targets *MISS* maybe possible though. Others and *YOU* must not lower your guard. Thus *LET'S* make sure the enemies don't get a foothold on our territories. More teams *MEET* Naruto to give their support. The *ON* site training of Naruto is now very rigorous. Naruto is *THE* one hopefully that will settle this war. But *BORDER* protection and patrol must also be maintained at all cost.
> 
> *TROUBLESOME WOMAN, I MISS YOU. LET'S MEET ON THE BORDER.*
> 
> —o0o—
> 
> No *LAZY* ones here! Everyone's *ASS* is on the line if we slack off. By *YOUR* words you act like a good leader though. The *MESSAGE* is a little patronizing but I get it. This *IS* going to be our responsibility keeping an eye on our boundaries. The *NOTED* efforts of Naruto will not be put in vain. The *WILL* of fire and wind will not diminish. Shall *SEE* this war to its end and it will be our victory. Efforts *YOU* and every one of us have given will later be paid off with peace. It's *ON* our hands to make sure the peace achieved will last though. Building *THE* future for our villages is something we all should look forward to. My *NINETEENTH* year will see me proud to be one of the shinobis who have fought in this war. But *AT* the same time let's not forget the sacrifices the others have made. It's *MIDNIGHT* and by tomorrow everything will change.
> 
> *LAZY ASS, YOUR MESSAGE IS NOTED. WILL SEE YOU ON THE 19TH AT MIDNIGHT*

"Do you want to give away your position that badly," Temari scowls upon arriving at her and Shikamaru's meeting place near the village border.

The young man leaning on a tree just shrugs his nonchalant shoulders. But as the woman's scowl intensifies, he stands straighter, even removing the cigarette clamped between his lips, dropping it on the forest floor and then using the heel of his sandal to stomp on the fire.  _"Happy?"_

"No," Temari snaps. "You probably expect me to kiss you."

" _Tch_ , then don't," Shikamaru mutters, his voice not completely nonchalant as he adds, "Although, considering you are fifteen minutes late, it's the least you could do."

_"Ass!"_  Temari proclaims, crossing her arms on her chest on her refusal.

Shikamaru sighs. It's already 12:16.  _"Why are you late?"_

" _Why?_  " Temari raises a brow. "Were you worried?"

"Mendokuse, who would worry about you," Shikamaru lies through his teeth.

" _Aww_  you were worried!" Temari raises her right hand to caress Shikamaru's left cheek, smiling as she admits, "Someone from the camp was following me. I needed to shake him off first."

_"Tch."_  Shikamaru lifts his own hand to remove Temari's hand from his face then still clasping her hand, he separates each of her fingers to intertwine it with his own.

Temari tries to shake off Shikamaru's hold on her hand.

Instead of letting her go, Shikamaru pulls a resisting Temari closer. " _Damn it,_  Temari, just a kiss."

Temari stops pushing Shikamaru away, looking at him with eyes narrowed, mouthing the words in disbelief,  _"Just a kiss?"_

Shikamaru meets Temari's eyes head on. "Woman, I miss you. You can't expect me to be satisfied with just kisses." He then raises both his arms as he tries to engulf the kunoichi in an embrace.

Temari continues to shove Shikamaru away with only one-tenth of her actual strength. She also twists her head avoiding Shikamaru's kisser, complaining, "Your breath stinks."

Shikamaru, with his arms already wrapped around Temari, makes a series of seals behind her back.

Temari then involuntarily hoists up her own hands, going around Shikamaru, copying his actions.  _"Ass! This isn't fair!"_  she growls.

"Tch, you can beat me up later." Shikamaru then proceeds to place his lips on Temari's finally caught ones.

 

—o0o—

 

Temari pushes Shikamaru away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. " _Asshole!_   _Try doing that again!"_  the woman snarls as she removes her big metallic fan from her back holster to threaten her secret boyfriend with.

Shikamaru just grins, openly mocking Temari. "That's not what you said last time."

In a flash, Temari hits Shikamaru on the head. The bastard does not even flinch and just continues to snicker. Provoked, Temari gnashes her teeth as she uses the butt of her fan to strike Shikamaru in the gut.

Shikamaru suddenly doubles up in pain, holding on to his stomach. Temari starts to smirk then her smile is wiped off completely when unexpectedly Shikamaru falls down to the ground still clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth.

" _Oi lazy,_  quit acting. You can't get out of this that easi— _SHIT!_ " Temari finally notices the blood seeping from underneath Shikamaru's clutch on his stomach. She immediately crouches down beside him on the ground and removes the vest out of the way and lifts his shirt. Temari then reveals a red, angry line, an oozing wound that runs from the man's left abdominal area and travels diagonally down almost approaching his navel. It is obviously mended by chakra but it still needs time to heal sufficiently.

Temari roars,  _"Ass, you should be in the make-shift hospital! What the hell are you doing here?"_

"Tch." Shikamaru returns Temari's death glare.

Still pissed her boyfriend did not tell her about the injury, Temari gives the area a closer inspection. "Is this wound deep?"

"No. Sakura said I was lucky it just nicked my stomach." Noticing his girlfriend worriedly biting her lower lip, Shikamaru mentions reassuringly, "I'm okay, Temari."

"You better be," Temari huffs then observing that the wound still continues to bleed, grumbles, "Be glad I learned something from camp." The kunoichi then places both her hands on top of Shikamaru's open cut. Next, her hands radiate a blue haze as she applies medical ninjutsu on the area. The wound stops bleeding and from the looks of Shikamaru's disappearing frown, becomes less painful.

After a while, Shikamaru draws his shirt back down, covering his exposed navel while Temari sits on her heels beside him in a more relaxed stance. "Thank you," he finally mumbles.

"Don't thank me  _you stupid ass!_  I'm not as good as— _as_  Sakura or even Ino in this! It will serve you right if I mess it up!" Temari yells angrily.

"As if that's possible," Shikamaru says deadpanned, raising his body into a sitting position, and using the trunk of a nearby tree as a back rest.

_"And then you smoke!"_  Temari continues her tirade, her shoulders becoming more stiff in her annoyance.

"You know, don't you, that you sound like a nagging wife," Shikamaru states, face blank.

That brought Temari to a full stop. Upon detecting the slight tilt on Shikamaru's lips, Temari puts her arms akimbo while still kneeling on the ground, to say defensively,  _"You wish!"_  Then belatedly realizing that she just gave Shikamaru a perfect opportunity to propose, without any change in her outward appearance, Temari holds her breath. Waiting.

After a long pause, Shikamaru mumbles, "Troublesome."

Undeterred with the non-answer, using another more indirect tact, Temari seems to let the argument go as she asks instead, "So what have you brought for me?"

Shikamaru just looks on at the  _calm_ woman in front of him, knowing that her quietness is actually more terrifying than her fan. "Are you asking for a present?"

_Yeah. One with a stone and that goes around a finger in fact._ But Temari does not say that out loud. Releasing her breath slowly in defeat she queries instead, "So why did you want to see me?"

Shikamaru notices Temari's dejected look. "Tch, figure it out yourself."

"Did you bring blankets? I told you to bring them last time," Temari snaps. Of course, she already knows her boyfriend wants  _that_  and he even admits it in his round-about way without trying to soften her up first. The  _lazy ass!_

"That's what you concluded  _huh?_ " Shikamaru gives her an enigmatic smile. "That's just a bonus. Come here and I'll whisper it to you."

Temari narrows her eyes then getting closer, she offers her right ear to Shikamaru. Upon hearing what he has to say, Temari gives Shikamaru a beaming smile, one wherein even her eyes seem to shine. She then murmurs, "Me too."

Yeah, the feeling is mutual. She loves the ass, laziness and all.

—o0o—

~2/26-28/11, AF3 12,13 13 RP 9 6 16~ 


	3. Temari's Other Message

****Temari's Other Message** **

Already reconvene in camp and now safely with others. I am sure you are too. Safe I mean. May I suggest though that next time, plan more. Happy I might be at the time but now that I think about it you didn't prepare anything. I'm having doubts that you really meant what you said. Vow that if you do it again I'll more than punish you. Take me seriously. You'll be sorry if you don't. I'm going to be more than troublesome.  _ _Understand?__  Your days of being lazy should now be over. Last warning. It might be on your best interest to listen. Get your ass to do something else rather than just lounging on the ground. It's handed to you the responsibility to lead. There's a lot you can do with that brain of yours. Make it useful. Relying solely on your ability to think might not be sufficient though so you better train as well.

I like to go home soon. Even if only for a while, it will be great if I can see Suna again. Especially my plants, I miss them. Plants I took from your village couldn't survive in Suna by the way. Climate difference is the reason. You were right in that respect. I may try again to cultivate them. Other people might give up but I won't. Though even the plants native in Suna that I have sowed may have perished too. Knowing this saddens me. Counting the days until I can get home is all I can do at the moment. Orange horizons that I see here will always remind me of Suna. It's way more colourful with hues of pink and red extending as far as the eyes could see back home though. Wait for a while then the sky's colour changes again and again until the sun disappears. I am hoping I'm not boring you with this letter. Afterall you probably miss Konoha also. It's to make sure that we protect our village that we are doing this. It is this thought that gives me strength. Gonna beat those shinobis' bad asses. This kunoichi won't give them any mercy. Its hell they will taste at my hands. Everything they'll dish out I'll return a thousand fold. You may think I'm exaggerating but I'm not. Either I'll beat them with my fan or with my wits. Hey alright I won't take any unnecessary risks. Not stupid you know. You take care too. In case you need some help just holler. I'll make sure I'll be there. Ensure you stay alive long enough for me to save you though.

—o0o—

A/N: Another Coded Message...Clues: Aloha and the top of the head...So armed with hair ties look for something shorter than words.

 

~2 11.13/11, 3 12 13AF RP9 19 16~

 


	4. Temari's Other Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clues: You need to know the number of hairties—Shikamaru has one and Temari has four and I did say I didn't use words…
> 
> So I must have used letters. The first then the fourth letter, then the first and fourth and so on.

**What's Temari's Other Message**

_**A**_ lready reconvene in camp and now safely with others. I am _**s**_ ure you are too. _**S**_ afe I mean. May _ **I**_ suggest though that next time, plan more. _**H**_ appy I might be at the time but now that I think about it you didn't prepare anything. I'm h _ **a**_ ving doubts that you really meant what you said. _**V**_ ow that if you do it again I'll more than punish you. Tak _ **e**_ me seriously. _**Y**_ ou'll be sorry if you don't. I'm g _ **o**_ ing to be more than troublesome. _**U**_ _nderstand?_ You _ **r**_ days of being lazy should now be over. _**L**_ ast warning. It m _ **i**_ ght be on your best interest to listen. _**G**_ et your ass to do something else rather than just lounging on the ground. It's _**h**_ anded to you the responsibility to lead. _**T**_ here's a lot you can do with that brain of yours. Mak _ **e**_ it useful. _**R**_ elying solely on your ability to think might not be sufficient though so you better train as well.

I li _ **k**_ e to go home soon. _**E**_ ven if only for a while, it will be great if I can see Suna again. Esp _ **e**_ cially my plants, I miss them. _**P**_ lants I took from your village couldn't survive in Suna by the way. Cli _ **m**_ ate difference is the reason. _**Y**_ ou were right in that respect. I ma _ **y**_ try again to cultivate them. _**O**_ ther people might give up but I won't. Tho _ **u**_ gh even the plants native in Suna that I have sowed may have perished too. _**K**_ nowing this saddens me. Cou _ **n**_ ting the days until I can get home is all I can do at the moment. _**O**_ range horizons that I see here will always remind me of Suna. It's _**w**_ ay more colourful with hues of pink and red extending as far as the eyes could see back home though. _**W**_ ait for a while then the sky's colour changes again and again until the sun disappears. I am _**h**_ oping I'm not boring you with this letter. _**A**_ fterall you probably miss Konoha also. It's _**t**_ o make sure that we protect our village that we are doing this. _**I**_ t is this thought that gives me strength. Gon _ **n**_ a beat those shinobis' bad asses. _**T**_ his kunoichi won't give them any mercy. Its _**h**_ ell they will taste at my hands. _**E**_ verything they'll dish out I'll return a thousand fold. You _**m**_ ay think I'm exaggerating but I'm not. _**E**_ ither I'll beat them with my fan or with my wits. Hey _**a**_ lright I won't take any unnecessary risks. _**N**_ ot stupid you know. You _**t**_ ake care too. _**I**_ n case you need some help just holler. I'll _**m**_ ake sure I'll be there. _**E**_ nsure you stay alive long enough for me to save you though.

.

.

.

Temari wrote:

 

Ass, I have your lighter.

keep my _you-know-what_ in the meantime.


	5. Ops

****Ops** **

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks, rubbing his blurry eyes. It’s around six in the morning. He has just arrived at his camp after his rendevous with Temari when his mother's surprise visit surprises him.

" _ _WHAT?__  I can't drop by to see my own son?" Yoshino glares at her offspring, her hands on her hips.

"Tch. I'm going to sleep," Shikamaru utters, looking spent.

"It must be some difficult mission! I'm so proud of you finally doing something useful." Yoshino's praise if it can be called that still sounds like a scolding.

Shikamaru looks at his mother and can't quite meet her eyes. "It was an...important excursion."

"Okay I get it. Go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Yoshino pushes her son towards his tent, even opening the flap-like door for him.

Inside the makeshift quarters, Shikamaru removes his flak jacket, drops down on the bedroll and as soon as his head touches his rock-like pillow, he immediately goes to sleep.

Yoshino follows her son inside the tent only after saying a few hellos to fellow konohans present in the camp. Upon entering, the older woman's uptilted lips turn down upon seeing the mess. Scattered unused and used clothes are everywhere, thrown papers are crumpled and missing the bin, some folders are skewed on the small table and some littering the floor.

Glowering at her softly-snoring child, Yoshino gathers Shikamaru's shirts and pants that clattered the makeshift room including his flak jacket, not bothering to sort the worn from the clean ones. She can at least wash  _ _all__  of it in the river while waiting for him to wake-up so she can give him a piece of her mind.

At the river bank, Yoshino checks for loose coins and shurikens inside Shikamaru's pants' pockets. But when her hand rummages inside one of the pockets of his flak jacket, she finds something…unexpected.

—o0o—

Upon waking up, Shikamaru goes out of his quarters to check on any news when another shinobi approaches him bearing a missive flown by a messenger bird an hour ago.

Reading Temari's letter, he understands her other, hidden message— __so she__ has his lighter and now he has her __what?__ …Is he supposed to guess what it is first? He mumbles, "Mendokuse," before he returns inside the tent to hunt for his flak jacket. He usually keeps the lighter in one of its pockets. The troublesome woman must have taken it then slipped something in exchange while he dozed off beside her early this morning.

Entering the tent, his eyes immediately zoom in to where he has left his jacket an hour ago. Upon noticing it's not there, he feels his body grows cold.  _ _"SHIT!"__ his mind screams.

Not knowing what exactly Temari has placed inside his jacket pocket in exchange for his lighter, he hopes it's not what he thinks it is. Muttering another,  _ _"Shit,"__  but more softly spoken this time, he remembers how casually he remarked, "That's nice," to Temari last night— _ _early this morning__ — upon seeing what she's wearing under her yukata.

__Oh, kami…not that piece of almost nothing,__  he inwardly groans.

Cursing one last time, Shikamaru goes to look for his mother, hoping he's not too late but almost sure that he is.

—o0o—

~3/12/11 3 12 13, RP 10 26 16~

 


	6. Shikamaru's Other Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup, this chapter contains another coded message…
> 
> Clues: We all know Temari's older, right? And it may be similar to the rest but something is different.

****Shikamaru's Other Message** **

It will soon be apparent to others about our relationship. _Tch,_ it's you who have let the cat out of the bag anyway. You must see it from my point of view and just agree with me. This time, I'll have the upper hand.

This is some big thing that you can't get out of easily. Creating this trouble, it's only fitting that you should get us out.

Mom is gay about it. Let's see, I'm actually okay with it. Maybe your brothers may protest. Remember, it's your decision though. You can tell me your answer, however, only one is suitable. Our village will just have to accept it.

That woman, she is scary, you already know that. We must or I will be more than whipped.

I'll be eighteen in less than two years. We can't turn back the time. Even so I really have no regrets. That occasion when it'll come, I know whatever I feel now will still be the same. Life is hitched with numerous tribulations. It will get easier because I know you will be by my side. I might gonna have to quit smoking though. _Tch,_ you are ecstatic with that I'm sure.

This predicament we have in the end, you will be the one gaining all the advantages. Picking a stick to whack my head will have been less painful. Not doing lip service here to convince you. I'm in your quite brutal hands. You will saw and slash through this missive with your fan probably, cutting it to a million pieces.

Yeah, my mom is real troublesome. But then my decision is to go with it. Then so woman, what's yours gonna be?

—o0o—

A/N: If by some miracle someone here is interested in trying to decrytpt this…feel free to ask for more clues…it’s how we do it in FFN :D

~3 10 11, 3 13 13AF P RP 10 26 16~

 


	7. Guess What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you bellekitty456 for the huge grin on my face :D 
> 
> Yep, the clue for Shikamaru’s Other Message is: We all know Temari's older, right? And it may be similar to the rest but something is different...
> 
> Now, that means:  
> 1\. Temari's older by 3 years. Three which means look for the third word.  
> 2\. Usually we must start at the beginning but nobody said we can't start at the end…So this is different. One must start reading from the end.
> 
> The answer below…

**Guess What…**

Shikamaru’s footsteps tread on the ground carefully once he catches the sound of his mom's soft singing from the river bank.  _Good, if she's humming, it's an indication of her good mood. So it's either she hasn't seen whatever Temari has placed inside his flak jacket's pocket or it's not as worse as he think it is._

"You're almost seventeen and you still don't know how to hide your presence well!" Yoshino declares without her turning her head towards the owner of the footsteps.

_"Tch,_ you just got eyes behind your head," Shikamaru mumbles, looking for his flak jacket among the laundry. He then notices that it's still dry and is placed farthest from his reach. If he wants to get a hold of it, it's either he wades into the water or uses his shadow hand or simply asks his mom to pass it to him. The first two options are way too conspicuous and his mother is liable to ask questions. The third one, the old woman might get suspicious and instead of giving it to him she might check the pockets first.

"Mom, listen, I'm off to a mission in a little while. I need my flak jacket." Straight faced, Shikamaru stretches his hand towards his mother.

Just as calmly, Yoshino picks up the jacket from her side farthest from Shikamaru and gives it to him. “Sure you do, son.”

Giving in to a sigh of relief, Shikamaru pivots around. Ready to get back towards the camp, he starts strolling negligently away from the river bank. However, when he has taken about five steps from his mom, he hears her give a fake cough to catch his attention. With dread, he obligingly swivels around to face the woman.

After Yoshino has glanced up at Shikamaru and has made sure that she has his attention, she continues to wring the green shirt she's washing. For a few more minutes she carries on doing her chore as if she has forgotten that her son is standing there like a _—a scared, caught deer_ a few feet away.

Unable to stand the suspense any longer _ _, "_ What is it?"_ Shikamaru asks; defiance in his tone.

Yoshino exhales slowly then suddenly gives a sniff.

_"What?"_  Shikamaru cracks. _Why would his mom cry if she sees Temari's li'l underwear?_ It doesn't make sense. Not unless it's not that. But what else could the troublesome woman placed inside his pocket that's small enough that he couldn't even noticed its presence?

"I would have wanted grandchildren, you know. But now, I seriously doubt I would get one." Yoshino rubs at her eyes with her hand but noticing her fingers are wet too, she then uses her yukata's sleeves to dry her eyes.

_Shit!_  Temari placed condom in his pocket. But that won't guarantee he will be childless forever. Once they stop using it, Temari will get pregnant. His mom must surely realize that. Shikamaru gives a sigh of relief. If it isn't any of those two items then it can't be as bad as he thinks it is.

"I didn't know you like using it." Yoshino's crying becomes more like a bawl now.

_Using what?_ Oh God, what has the troublesome woman inserted inside his pocket that could make his mom sob like that?...Could it be a very revealing picture of Temari? Afterall, his mom might mean he uses it to do what males his age usually do when they are alone and in private. Shikamaru groans, righteously blaming his troublesome girlfriend in his mind.

"You probably thought I wouldn't find out. Maybe if I'm a more observant mother I would have noticed these things earlier on. After all you always say women are troublesome and you don't seem to care much about them either. You always complain and don't seem to court anyone in Konoha."

That sounds like his mother now knows about his and Temari's relationship. She's not going to be against Temari just because she's from Suna, right? "Look mom, I can explain."

_"YOU BETTER! BECAUSE I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANY OTHER REASON THAN THAT FOR THIS!"_ Yoshino pulls out from her side pocket something that looks like a tube of lipstick.

Shikamaru stares at the lipstick, a harmless looking tube that Temari uses to paint her lips pink. Now, it doesn't explain why it would make his mom howl like a baby...wait baby—grandchildren, not having any grandchildren and the fact that Yoshino thinks he likes using it. The wheels in Shikamaru's head start to spin and…  _"MOM! DAMN IT, I'M NOT GAY!"_

—o0o—

_Shikamaru is really left with no choice but to write a letter to Temari…_

It will  _ **soon**_  be apparent to others about our relationship. Tch, it's  _ **you**_  who have let the cat out of the bag anyway. You must  _ **see**_ it from my point of view and just agree with me. This time,  _ **I'll**_ have the upper hand.

This is  _ **some**_  big thing that you can't get out of easily. Creating this  _ **trouble**_ , it's only fitting that you should get us out.

Mom is  _ **gay**_  about it. Let's see,  _ **I'm**_  actually okay with it. Maybe your  ** _brothers_** may protest. Remember, it's  _ **your**_  decision though. You can  _ **tell**_ me your answer, however, only one is suitable. Our village  _ **will**_  just have to accept it.

That woman,  _ **she**_  is scary, you already know that. We must  ** _ ** _or_**_**  I will be more than whipped.

I'll be  _ **eighteen**_  in less than two years. We can't  _ **turn**_  back the time. Even so _ **I**_ really have no regrets. That occasion  _ **when**_  it'll come, I know whatever I feel now will still be the same. Life is  _ **hitched**_  with numerous tribulations. It will  _ **get**_  easier because I know you will be by my side. I might  _ **gonna**_  have to quit smoking though. Tch, you  _ **are**_  ecstatic with that I'm sure.

This predicament  _ **we**_  have in the end, you will be the one gaining all the advantages. Picking a  _ **stick**_  to whack my head will have been less painful. Not doing  _ **lip**_ service here to convince you. I'm in  _ **your**_  quite brutal hands. You will  _ **saw**_  and slash through this missive with your fan probably, cutting it to a million pieces.

Yeah, my  _ **mom**_  is real troublesome. But then  _ **my**_ decision is to go with it. Then so  _ **woman**_  what's yours gonna be?

.

.

.

His real message…

_Woman, my mom saw your lipstick. We are gonna get hitched when I turn eighteen or she will tell your brothers I’m gay. Troublesome. I’ll see you soon._

...Shikamaru is hoping Temari’s brothers will never find out about it.

 —o0o—

~3/11/11 P 3 28 11 AFP3 13 13 RP 10 28 16~

 


	8. The Kazekage's Other Message

****The Kazekage's Other Message** **

It's been days—two exactly— since he sent his message to Temari. It's been two long days waiting for a response—a positive one—from her.

Damn, _troublesome woman._ She's just a few hours away from his camp. How long does she needs to decide?

The lull in the camp is getting unbearable as he waits. Sure, he enjoys cloud watching but if his masculinity hangs in a balance, watching the white fluffy stuff as they slowly drift through the sky is the last thing he wants to do.

Sitting up, closing his fist around them, he pulls a clump of short grasses. Having uprooted several blades of the green weed, he then starts mumbling, "She will say yes," as he flicks one blade of grass away. "She will say no," he utters and throws another one irately.

"She will say yes…" Shikamaru continues to toss off a blade of grass with each mumble. "She will say no. She will say yes…will say no. She will say yes. She will say no…will say yes. She will say no." Shikamaru runs out of blades of grass. Frowning at his empty hand, he snorts, "She will say yes! _Yes! Damn it!"_

Fortunately, he hears his name being called. "Nara," shouts the nin accountable for the messages that go in and out of the camp.

Jerking up from the green covered ground, Shikamaru shuffles to his feet, hastily meeting the approaching nin.

"A missive arrived with a priority seal— _from the Kazekage_ —for you," the messenger pants as he doubles down on his knees, catching his breath with each word. He has just ran from the camp then up the mountain top looking for Shikamaru.

"Give me," Shikamaru orders.

The messenger nin stands up straighter, taking the official looking scroll from his bulging backpack. "Here."

Shikamaru grasps the proffered mail, slowly unrolling the missive before quietly scanning the content with his eyes.

The message says:

I understand there will be another meeting on the nineteenth. One of our shinobi will be replacing Temari as the emissary. The said replacement will be crucial to improving border patrol and he will be arriving on the fourteenth. Also an additional four nins will be coming from our village at a later date.

It will take three hours for the substitute to arrive, make sure that his accommodations are ready beforehand. Let him rest for a while but on the fifteenth, I expect him to have already accomplished something. I, the Kazekage, have six other issues that I need to address. When those six other duties are done, I believe I have enough time to carry out my message. Just extend my regard to the Nine-tails' jinchuriki. And do not forget to meet the new Suna representative on the fourteenth.

Signed the Kazekage

_…Wait. What meeting on the nineteenth?_

_And..._ what does Gaara's words, _’I have enough time to carry out my message'_ means?

Shikamaru's brain picks on the inconsistencies until… _until_ he sees the actual message.

Swearing under his breath, he takes it the troublesome woman has already informed her brothers about his proposal.

Perspiration gathers and trickles from Shikamaru's forehead. Temari is replaced as a go-between and he— _he's going to die._

—o0o—

~3 12 13AF P RP10 29 16~

A/N: Yep, this time Gaara’s message needs to be decoded.

Now, the clues… I didn't use letters.  _ _So if not letters what else is there?…__  But that doesn't mean you guys won't need letters. Actually, those letters need to be counted.

 

 

 


End file.
